Finding Her Serenity
by lyricalemme
Summary: Summary: A woman from Mal’s past help’s return Serenity’s greatest treasure on her own search for serenity and her place in the ‘verse.AN: Post BDM OC POV sorry this new chapter took so long... luffs on everyone
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: _Finding Her Serenity_

**Summary**: A woman from Mal's past help's return _Serenity_'s greatest treasure on her own search for serenity and her place in the 'verse.

**A/N**: This is a post-Serenity fic (so BDM spoilers to follow) and it is from the POV of an oc named Ophelia Black, also known as Lia (pronounced LEE-ah). It centers around her journey to _Serenity_ and how she relates to the crew. Feedback is crack for this writer so please feed the addiction.

**Pairings**: None mentioned yet, though reference to Wash/Zoë.

_Chapter 1_

As she walked in from her day, she was excited. Her meeting had gone better than expected and she had received some happy news. It seemed as though her life was finally falling into place after so much heartache. She slipped the print out into her bag as she walked into the living room. Her husband was sitting on the couch, head in his hands. She dropped her bag and crossed the room in a heartbeat, placing her arm around him, all previous thoughts abandoned.

"Alex, what's wrong, honey?"

He looked up at her, face stained with tears. Her heart broke at the sight as she enveloped him in a rug, rocking him slightly. They sat that way for some time. Slowly, he pulled back from her embrace. She wiped his tears away and offered him a smile to reassure him.

"I can't work there any more." She must have looked perplexed because he continued, looking into her eyes the entire time. "Got a new patient today." He half smiled and dropped her hands, standing up to pace. "And I found out the real nature of the project I've been working on for the past eight months. Project Lazarus." He paused here and looked at his wife, hoping she would understand the reference.

She sat facing him and pulled one leg up to her chest, bending the other in front of it. "The way I remember it, Lazarus was Jesus Christ's friend from the Bible, who died and Jesus brought him back to life." She looked at her husband incredulously. "You mean to tell me, husband, that the lab has been bringing people back from the dead?" That didn't seem possible to her.

He turned away from her and faced the window, his answer barely audible. "Yes." He turned back to her, tears once again in his eyes. She made a move to get up, but he held up his hand to stop her.

"Most don't know they're dead. Or were dead." His voice shook. "My new patient, all he talks about is his wife and the ship they lived on." She realized that he was angry. Alex never got angry, not visibly at least. "Today I find out that the Alliance is backing the project so they can get information from people like this man." He turned to completely face her, so many emotions in his eyes. "They brought back this man back, kept him from his family, in a cold lab, all for some information. What in the 'verse could be so gorram important?"

Lia was speechless. She was angry beyond all measure. Her husband was a doctor, a researcher, who thought he was finding ways to save lives, not destroy them and bring the dead to life. She muttered something foul in regard to the Alliance. They had been forever meddling in her life. That's why, after the Miranda incident nearly seven months back, she had joined an underground movement to uncover all the Alliance's little projects hidden away from the public.

She stood up and started pacing herself, all the while muttering about the Alliance and what they had done to her. Alex looked at her as she paced, finally stopping her by holding her arms at her side and facing her.

"I can't imagine anyone keeping me from you." He half-smiled and her anger melted to below the surface. She took a step forward and his arms were around her, releasing hers to do the same. She rested her head on his chest and he rested his head on head. She closed her eyes, sighing, giving the impression she was relaxing. But really her mind was going a mile a minute. Suddenly it dawned on her. She pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"Alex, what if we could free him?" There was determination in her eyes. "Get him back to his ship. To his wife." She searched his eyes.

"How, bao bei?"

She smiled and pulled him back to the couch. "What if the Miranda group broke him out and helped him find his wife?" She was excited at the chance to help. She didn't want anyone under the Alliance's thumb, least of all her husband or this man who touched him so quickly. "All we would need would be the layout and entry codes. I think they would be glad to help." She smiled, hoping her husband felt the same way.

He smiled at her enthusiasm. "Those I can get you, sweetheart." He knew what the Alliance had done, taking her family from her and other such horrid things. He knew this meant a great deal to her.

"So we enter here, and make our way along this corridor to this room." She pointed all of this out on the schematic. She looked up at Xavier. "Can't bring any guns though." He nodded and she continued. "It would probably be easier to send one person in and have at least two people waiting in the shuttle here." She pointed to the landing strip nearby.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Xavier smiled at her, a kind of lopsided smile that pulled at a heart string, on that hadn't be pulled in a long time. "How long have you been planning this one?"

She smiled sheepishly. "'Bout a week and a half, since I got the layout from Alex. He said he would pull this guy's file so that I can monitor him during transport and give it to me as we leave the building."

"So you mean to do yourself then?"

"Yes, sir."

"Okay then. Anyone in particular you want in the shuttle?" He understood that she knew how she wanted this to play out and all she really needed was his okay and some personnel.

"You, David and Nick, if you can spare him." Nick was one of their best pilots and David was always good to have around if things went badly.

He nodded. "I'll let them know. This goes down in one week. You have a lot to get done, Black, so hop to it." She nodded and left.

She had kissed her husband goodbye and walked to the shuttle bay where she was supposed to meet her cohorts. She climbed into the shuttle and looked at the men who had agreed to help her with this. She explained it all one more time and looked back up from the schematic, smiling at her extended family.

"Got it." Nick got up and powered up the shuttle, taking his seat behind the helm.

David nodded and went to check his weapons. She looked at Xavier. He smiled reassuringly and handed her an earpiece and a comm. To hid in her sleeve. She took them and put them in place. She took a knife and attached its sheath to her boot, pulling her pant leg back down. She placed a smaller dagger in a sheath at the base of her back. Finally, she put on her brown duster. She treasured this coat. It was all she had left of what the Alliance had stolen from her all those years ago. She pulled her dark brown hair off her face, securing it with a clip. Her dark chocolate eyes were fierce and ready for anything.

"We're coming up on the lab now," Nick called back. She nodded and headed back to the hatch, Xavier following her.

"You ready for this?" He looked a little concerned. He was the only person besides Alex who knew why she despised the Alliance.

"I was born ready." She smiled as Nick landed smoothly. She looked at David. "Now don't cause any trouble if there ain't cause to." He looked slightly disappointed as he clutched his favorite gun. "I mean it." He mumbled something that sounded like fine and she turned to look at the three of them.

"If I'm not back in an hour, and I don't respond to the comm., get out." With that she left the shuttle and headed off for some thrillin' heroics, praying she'd be back and wouldn't need her knives.

Getting in was easy enough. She slipped through the halls with practiced grace and stealth. She came up to the room she needed and punched in the authorization code, slipping into the room and closing the door behind her. There was a man lying on the bed, his back to her, dirty blonde hair all disheveled. She heard him sigh as she moved closer to the bed.

"Really don't feel like being poked and prodded again today." He rolled over as he said, "Someone already tortured me this morning." He stopped when he saw Lia. "You're not a nurse."

She smiled. "Well, technically, I am, just not here." He was attached to monitors. That could end up being a problem if they were attached to alarms. She held out her hand. "Lia Black. I'm here to get you out."

"Hoban Washburne, though everyone calls me Wash," he said, taking her hand and sitting up. Handing him a sweatshirt to put over his wife beater, she smiled again and leaned down to remove the pads on his chest, working as quickly as she could. As she pulled the last one off, an alarm sounded and she swore under her breath. She moved swiftly behind the door as a doctor and three armed guards come into the room. '_This Wash fellow must have really wanted out of this place_.'

As the doctor moved to sedate him, Lia closed the door. The guards circled her, guns drawn and she kicked one in the head, punching another in the nose and groin, taking his baton. She swung the baton around so it hit both the doctor and the third guard in the head in one swing. She dropped it and held her hand out to Wash again.

"Let's go." He seemed mildly surprised that she had taken out three armed guards in a matter of seconds without a shot being fired. Truth be told, so was she. Btu she didn't have time to dwell. She punched in the code to get them out of the room and they made their way to the place where she was to meet up with Alex. She heard raised voices and held up her hand to stop Wash from going any farther or making any noise.

"Dr. Black, what are you doing down here? Why are you carrying patient 1139's file? All files are to remain on the same floor as the patients. You know that."

She held her breath, waiting for what Alex would say.

"I was just studying it to better understand his—"

"Hang on," the guard said, cutting him off. There was a pause. "This patient has escaped."

There were sounds of a scuffle. Lia didn't know what to do. She looked around and heard a gun shot. Reacting fast, not really thinking at all, she ushered Wash into a nearby supply closet as she heard footsteps approaching.

"There's a mess in corridor 1D, near the back entrance. See if you can't get someone down here to clean it up," the guard said disgustedly into his comm as he walked past their hiding place. Tears weld up in her eyes as she whispered one word:

"Alex."

Wash looked a little confused at the sound of her voice, but he didn't say anything.

When the guard had left the hallway, Lia took a deep breath, steeling herself against the pain that had formed in her chest and was threatening to grow. They didn't have much time.

"Can you run?"

"Think so." He offered her a lopsided grin, like a little boy. "Lord knows I've tried runnin' enough in this place." Lia only nodded and peeked out the door. The corridor was still empty. She motioned her him to follow her. They would have to walk past Alex's body to get out.

He was laying there in a pool of deep crimson. Tears returned to her eyes as she knelt down beside him, checking his pulse though she knew she wouldn't find one. Suddenly there were footsteps. She stood up, one lat longing glance at the first man to treasure her in years, and then she was all business-like again.

She mouthed the words, 'Come on!' to Wash and ran for the door. She heard shouting behind them and pushed him in front of her, scrambling with the code. A bullet whizzed by her head as the door unlocked. Pushing him through, she slammed it behind them and attempted to melt the lock by frying the circuits. It wasn't really working like she had planned.

"Nick! Need you in the air yesterday!" she shouted into her comm.

"Yes, ma'am," came the reply. She ushered Wash around the corner, in the general direction of the landing strip. She could still hear them banging against the door as they ran. She felt a sudden gust of wind and glanced up to see Xavier holding a rope ladder out of the shuttle door, David on the other side of him, gun at the ready. She looked at Wash, indicating that he should start climbing. He reached up, grabbing a rung, as they heard the door break open.

"No time!" She grabbed the ladder and hooked her free arm around Wash's waist. She looked up and screamed, "Go! Now!" She shuttle started its ascent as bullets whizzed by. One grazed her arm, she held onto both the ladder and the man for whom her husband died for dear life.

David and Xavier pulled the ladder up as fast as they could. The guards hadn't gotten a good look at her face according to the news wave on the Cortex. Of course they also said that Wash was a mental patient and dangerous. But they didn't release a picture of him either. Just vague descriptions of their height, builds, and clothes.

David led Wash to the bunk in the back of the shuttle. Xavier pulled out a med kit and began to bandage her arm. She didn't say anything at first. She couldn't, not with everything pushing her back to that moment the way it did. She closed her eyes and steeled herself again.

She opened them and looked at him. "Alex is dead." It broke her heart to say those words out loud, like it made it more real. It was all she needed to say, though. Her plan had gotten him killed. _Her_ plan. And no she had no one again. She wanted to curl up and die. But she knew she couldn't. Had people to protect.

"What do you need?" There were many meanings to his question. She chose the simplest.

"Some of my things from my house, equipment to scan Wash." She nodded her head back, indicating the man she had just rescued. "Off this planet." She smiled sheepishly at him. Then she turned away and quietly whispered, "Serenity." She didn't know that he heard her. She turned back to him.

Xavier gave one last look as the concerned friend and then became her stoic commander. She did the same. It was business now. "I'll send Katherine to pick up what ever you need from your house. Make a list." She nodded curtly, glad he thought to ask Katy, her only female friend, to do this for her.

He handed her a duffle bag and a plastic case. "Clothes for our new friend and the equipment for the scans." She smiled at the fact that he was one step ahead of her, as always. "As for off this planet, that will take some time, though I think I have just the place for you. You and Wash will stay at the house for 'till I find wave my friend." So he had come up with a complete contingency plan. She half smiled and moved to check on her patient, the 'Thank you' silent but still there.

"How are we doing Wash?" She sat on the edge of the bunk and opened the case first, pulling out a portable scanner. He visibly grimaced. She looked at him apologetically. "Sorry, but I don't have your file and I need to understand what's been done to you." She didn't add that she needed to keep him alive. She had failed her husband but she wouldn't fail Wash.

He lay back on the bed some what reluctantly and she started the scan. She worked quietly for a while, unsure of herself for the first time in what seemed like forever. She was losing herself in her thoughts.

"Who was Alex?" Wash asked, quietly breaking her from her memories. He looked at her, almost like he already knew the answer.

She looked down at the scanner, unable to meet his gaze. "My husband." She sniffed, holding back tears and then the moment was gone. The readings were peculiar.

"Can you take your shirt off please?" Her brow furrowed.

He looked like he was going to try and make a joke but thought better of it when he saw her face. "Something wrong?" he asked as he peeled off the sweat shirt and wife beater. She said nothing, putting down the scanner and gently pushing his shoulders, indicating that she needed him to lie down. She bent over his chest and noticed a huge scar, half hidden by skin grafts. It was circular for the most part.

"Roll over onto your stomach, please."

There was a smaller but similar scan on his back. She turned him so that he was lying on his side. The scars lined up perfectly, as though he had been impaled by a huge spear. Her eyes widened a little as she figured out that what ever caused these scars must have killed him. If that was the case, then most of his organs must be transplants. She knew she would need to do a blood test to confirm this and medications to keep his body from rejecting them.

"Okay, you can sit up." She handed him back his shirt. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to need a blood sample." She busied herself with the syringe and the collection tube and other items she would need. She turned back to him. "What do you remember before being in the lab?"

He smiled that little boy smile that lit up his face. "Flying. I'm a pilot. On one of the best ships in the 'verse." She smiled at him. "Got me the best wife in the 'verse, too." He got lost in the memories as she inserted the needle and began to draw the blood. "She's amazing. So strong, so beautiful." He laughed a little. "Made me the luckiest man in the galaxy, day she married me. She's a real warrior woman, you know." He returned to reality as Lia pulled the needle out of his arm and placed a piece of gauze down. "You'd get along real well, I think."

"Hold that firmly please." She cleaned up, ignoring the last statement. She should tell him what Alex had told her, about his death. "I should tell you this. Your wife probably thinks you're dead." He looked completely shocked and paled considerably. "I'm sorry. There is no way to sugar coat that, or make it sound like it's not so bad." She tried to be reassuring. "But I'm going to help you get back to her. May take a while. All I need is information about this ship of yours, but not just yet. There is too much else to do in the next few days."

"Why would she think I was dead?"

Lia sat back down and began to explain about her husband's work and Project Lazarus. He looked confused as she did her best to help him understand.

They touched down just outside Reis, on the other side of the world. They walked quickly and quietly through the streets to Xavier's house. Wash was carrying the duffle with clothes and given a room to rest in. Lia gave Katy the list of things she would need from her old home. She was glad she wasn't going back there. There would be too much pain.

The other woman scanned the list quickly as Lia spoke. "If anyone asks, tell them Alex and I had a fight and I left in the middle of the night. I'm staying at my mother's for a few days." That couldn't be farther from the truth but right now she didn't care. Tonight they were supposed to be having a nice, romantic dinner, and she was planning on finally telling him her good news. But that wasn't going to happen. It was never going to happen. She headed for the stairs. She needed to rest.

"Lia, wait a second." She turned as Katy come over to her. She pointed to the list. "What do you need these things for?"

Lia's eyes were sad as she looked at her friend. "Because he always wanted her to have them." Katy's eyes widened as Lia climbed up the stairs to check on Wash before turning in.

Unbeknownst to her, Xavier was in his study, making a call to an old friend. A pale woman with raven waves answered the wave.

"I need to speak with the captain. Tell him Xavier Lee is calling." She nodded and muted the call. Half a minute later, her face was replaced by that of a man, a tired looking man.

"Well, well, well. Xavier. How long has it been?"

"Years, my friend. How's life in the black?"

"Black." He smiled wanly and scratched his face with his thumb. "So what occasions the wave?"

"Need help."

"What kind?"

"Got a couple of people need a ride. One could really use a job, if you got anything open. She's a terrific cook, her pasta would bring a man to his knees. She's a fair hand with a gun and an even better pilot." Xavier smiled. "Kinda reminds me of you, 'cept for the cooking part."

The other man laughed. "And what of the other one?"

Xavier's face returned to its usual business-like manner. "A man. It's a long story. She can explain it to you, shouldn't be done over a wave. He needs to get off Regina and find his home again. The Alliance did some crazy _go se_ to him. Not sure what. Not sure why." He shook his head, knowing the other man would understand.

"So you're asking me to take a fugitive onto my ship?"

"For a time. He'll come on board sedated and in disguise, so there will be no worries about bumping into feds when we meet up." Xavier smiled. He had known this man since the war and if anyone wanted to stick it to the Alliance, it was Mal.

"Okay. Wanna go over it with my crew." He checked something off-screen. "Can you get to Persephone in two days?"

Xavier smiled again. He knew he could count on him. "It's about a half-day's ride, full burn, but we have to get some things together on our end. And we'll compensate you." He thought for a moment. "Eavesdown Docks, right?" The other man nodded. "Okay, we'll be there."

"Looking forward to seeing you again."

"Me too."

She softly knocked on the door, hiding the pills in a bottle behind her back.

"Come in."

She poked her head in first. He was sitting on the bed, data pad in hand. He looked up and tried to smile. "That's not chocolate behind you back, is it?"

"No," she admitted, showing him the bottle. "Meds. To keep your body from attacking your new organs." She walked over to the dresser and pour a glass of water from the pitcher there and walked back over to the bed.

He made a face but took the medication anyway, trustingly. No one had ever trusted her that fast. She supposed it had something to do with her breaking him out and promising to get him back to his wife. She smiled warmly.

"What are you reading?"

"Writing, actually. A letter to my wife. Telling her what I remember from before. About waking up in the lab. 'Bout missing her for months on end. 'Bout you rescuing me." He smiled at Lia. "Just want her to know. It will be hard to explain face-to-face." His smile faded. "Not too sure of the reception I'll get when I find them again."

She placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure it will all work out." She knew that his wife would be confused. But if she loved him half as much as Wash loved her, it _would_ work out.

"My Zoë's a tough one."

"I'm sure she is." Lia was starting to lose her cool. The day's events were flooding back to her as he went on about his wife again. Their repercussions. The face that she had lost something so precious to her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be—" She cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

He did something she wasn't expecting, something she never would have expected from someone she just met, or someone who knew her at all. He hugged her. Maybe it was the warm arms around her. Maybe she just needed to do it, but Lia began to cry, softly and quietly at first, intensifying and racking her body with the sobs. He didn't move away. He just held her, the way Alex used to. The way he used to.

After a few moments, she pulled back, slightly embarrassed, wiping her eyes. He smiled at her.

"Hey, its not your fault either. Blame that _hundan_ of a guard."

"I'm sorry I cried."

He waved her off, like it was nothing. "What are friends for?"

Lia packed her things and repacked them twice before they boarded the ship to Persephone the next morning. She couldn't sleep. She spent most of the trip at the helm, watching the stars. Nick knew she needed to so he didn't argue with her. She heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Wash coming onto the bridge.

"So you're a pilot too, huh?" He didn't seem all the surprised.

"Yeah." She turned back to the stars.

"So what's the plan?"

"Well, when we get closer to the planet, I'll have to sedate you. I'm also giving you a serum to slightly alter your appearance." She turned back to him, smiling apologetically again. "Sorry, but it's the only way to get you past any feds that might be around."

He sighed and nodded. "How long 'til we get to where we're going?"

She checked the helm. "'Bout an hour or so." She indicated the co-pilot's seat. "Wanna sit?" He did, still staring out into space, longing in his eyes, like greeting an old friend. "You wanna tell me about this ship I'm supposed to be looking for?"

He never turned from the stars, but a soft smile crept across his face. "She's a Firefly, _Serenity_. And she is." He turned to her. "Serenity, I mean." He began to describe the ship in detail, the same look on his face as when he described his wife to her.

Lia put him under and let Nick land, making sure she had everything one more time, even though she already knew she did. She had said her goodbyes to Katy back on Regina. The rest of the crew was going to stay on board. Nick and David were going to carry Wash while she carried her three bags. Xavier was coming to see his friend from the war, who captained the ship. He carried a medium sized crate. He led them down the road to a Firefly. '_At least he'll be comfortable on the ship_,' she thought to herself about her new friend.

A cheery looking girl was boarding the ship, followed by a gruff looking man carrying a crate. A woman, dark and exotic was standing just inside the cargo bay, her arms crossed. Anyone could see that she was all business but Lia detected a hint of sadness in this woman, like she had suffered a great loss. She saw them approaching and went to the comm. They were close enough for them to hear her call for the captain, telling him that they were here. His response was muffled.

She strode over to Xavier. "Good to see you again, sir." They shook hands after he put down the crate.

"You too, Zo'. Looking well." He turned and introduced Lia. The two women shook hands as well. Zo' took note of Nick and David and the man on the stretcher.

"They'll be staying in the passenger dorms. Kaylee!" she called behind her, the cheerful girl running up to them. "Show these boys where our new passenger will be sleeping." She nodded and waved for them to follow her.

She addressed Lia again. "That all you got?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at her three bags, tow of which were rather small.

"Yep. I'm a light traveler."

She nodded and Lia turned to follow Nick and David. Kaylee smiled at her as she pointed to Lia's room and headed out of the dorm hallway. She set her bags down just inside the door of her new home, glancing around the sparsely furnished room.

She turned and headed to Wash's room. He was still under and would be for another few hours. His face looked different but he still had his dirty blonde hair, all tussled. She closed the door and she, Nick and David returned to the cargo bay.

"All set." She turned to Nick and David, who were like brothers to her, hugging them quickly to their surprise. "Take care of yourselves." They nodded and she turned to Xavier, hugging him too. They all understood everything she left unsaid, the thank-yous, the you're-the-bests. They knew.

Xavier looked behind her as someone came down the stairs and smiled broadly. "Mal!"

Lia planted a smile on her face as she turned around to greet her new captain. She wasn't prepared at all for what she found.

"Welcome to Serenity, Ms.—" He stopped and dead paned. "Ophelia!"

"Malcolm!"

In an instant, both had guns drawn and aimed at the other's chest.

Xavier looked from Lia to Mal and back again. "So," he said, trying to be light, "you two know each other?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

She hadn't heard him. She was too busy trying to figure out in her head how Mal was standing in front of her, alive and breathing. It wasn't possible.

He looked just as confused as her. They both realized at the same moment that they had guns trained on each other. They relaxed their hands, fingers off the triggers, guns pointed down now. Everyone there noticed how they did this at the exact same moment, in the exact same way.

Lia spoke first. "I thought you were dead." Her voice was serious, quiet, and slightly incredulous at the same time.

"I thought you were dead," Mal responded, just as confused. There was a beat before Mal stepped forward and pulled Lia into a warm embrace.

The crew of _Serenity_ was obviously confused. They had never seen the captain act like this. They couldn't explain it. But the words that came out of his mouth with this mysterious woman in his arms made everything clear.

"_Mei-mei_. I thought I'd lost you forever." He pulled back, a tear in his eye. "Is Momma—"

She shook her head, unable to find the words. There was so much to say, so much to share. He put his arm around her and turned her towards his crew, a happy smile on his face.

"Everyone, this is my sister, Ophelia." The woman named Kaylee covered her mouth in surprise. The gruff looking man looked very confused. Zo' smiled a little more that Lia had seen her do before. A polished looking man who had come in looked from her to the captain and back again, clearly shocked by this revelation.

Mal introduced her to everyone in turn. Kaylee turned out to be the ship's mechanic. The polished man was the doctor, Simon, for whom Kaylee clearly had an attraction. Lia could tell it was reciprocated. The gruff man was Jayne Cobb. Not much else was said about him. Then Mal introduced the woman she knew as Zo'.

"And this here is my second-in-command, Zoë Washburne. Fought with me in the war."

It took a second to register in Lia's brain. Washburne. But Mal was still talking.

"You'll meet River and Inara later. But that's the crew of _Serenity_." He smiled at her again as she was lost in her thoughts.

Washburne. _Serenity_. This was Wash's home. She had just shook hands with the wife she had heard so much about. It was all so unreal. But she put her brave face on as Xavier, Nick, and David went to leave. She let Mal lead her off for a tour. This was going to be interesting.

"And here is the galley. Since you're the cook now," Mal said, turning towards her, smiling more, "I should let you know that we usually take dinner together. Everyone fends for themselves for the other meals. If you feel the need to change that, be my guest."

Lia laughed. "You just want me to start cooking now, don't you?" she teased. Mal nodded eagerly and pointed through the kitchen and down a passage.

"Down there is the engine room." She followed his gaze and saw Kaylee tinkering with something, Mal turned her around and led her up a few steps and into a darkened hallway. "These are the crew quarters. We're fixing up this bunk for you right now." He rested his hand on the door down to it. "Belonged to our old pilot, long time ago, before—" At this he saddened for a moment, trialing off, but before Lia could say anything, he started up a flight of stairs. "And this here is the bridge."

Lia saw a dark haired girl curled up in the pilot's seat. She turned towards Lia, saying quietly, to no one in particular, "She in the shadows again. The dead sleep in the bed." This startled Lia, but Mal just chuckled.

"This is River Tam, Simon's sister. She's our pilot, ain't you, little albatross?"

The girl turned to look up at Mal. "He's come back. They missed him, say I'm not the same as him." She indicated the dinosaurs that were placed in the dashboard. Mal's eyes saddened again.

Lia had never seen him get so sad. This was not the brother she had grown up with. He had changed. They both had. They had seen too much, fought their own wars. She placed her hand on his arm and he turned to her and she had to resist the urge to hug him again. He looked like he had lost his best friend, and she realized he had. She wasn't sure if it was Wash or the way Zoë was when Wash was there that he missed more.

"Mal, we need to talk." The 'alone' was implied.

River inclined her head. "She comes bearing gifts to make us whole again." Her eyes turned to Lia.

Mal didn't seem to hear River. He just nodded to Lia and led her down to his own bunk. She climbed down first and couldn't help but smile. The room was all Mal. Maybe he hadn't changed that much.

He came down the ladder. He pulled out a chair from his desk and sat down, indicating that she could sit on the bed, which she did gratefully, pulling her legs up to rest her chin on them. They sat saying nothing for a moment. Neither knew where to begin.

Lia took a deep breath. "Mal, I have something to tell you. I just don't know how to say it."

He looked at her. "You have seven children and a dog." He had always teased her about that because when she was seven, she told their mother that's what she wanted for Christmas. She got the dog.

Now it was her turn to be sad. "No," she said quietly. Mal was next to her in an instant and suddenly it was back to a time when she had her heart broken by some boy or another and he put his arm around her, comforting her, trying to make her smile by threatening the boy in question's life.

"What's wrong, _mei mei_?"

She felt the tears. "He's gone. My husband is gone and it's all my fault." She leaned against him and let them fall. "And he never knew."

He rocked her gently. "How is it your fault?"

Her tears turned angry. "It was my plan that got him killed. My stupid plan to stick it to the Alliance again." She knew he didn't understand what she was talking about. So she sat up and wiped her eyes, looking at him, and she started to explain how she had come home to find her husband crying and how she needed desperately to fix it.

"So he and I made it out. Alex didn't."

Mal nodded. He was furious at the Alliance for hurting his sister and added it to the long list of things the Alliance had done to piss him off.

"So that man in the passenger dorms is the man you rescued?"

She nodded. "That's what I need to tell you, Mal. Who he is." Mal looked confused again and it was clear this wasn't going to be easy. "That man down there is Hoban Washburne. It's Wash."

Mal stared at her like she was crazy. She sighed. He didn't believe her.

"That's not funny, Lia."

"I'm not kidding. He told me about this ship. About Zoë. About the crew, his family. He told me that this was his home."

Mal stood up, angry now. "That's not possible. I – I watched him die. I had to pull Zoë away from him. Wash is dead, Lia. Ain't nothing in the 'verse to bring him back."

Now it was her turn to be angry. "Didn't I just explain about my husband's work? About the Alliance's secret project?" She placed her hands on her hips, a fire in her eyes, and for a second Mal could have sworn it was his mother standing in front on him. But he didn't back down. "You believed me before I told you Wash was alive. What changed?"

"The fact that I had to bury him and Book and Mr. Universe on Haven. The fact that I went to his funeral. The fact that I was the one to pull the harpoon out of his chest because Zoë couldn't because she was crying too hard." He looked like he was about ready to cry himself.

Lia looked at him. This had affected him deeply. He blamed himself. "Come on, Mal. How would I know about his name? How would I know about Zoë? She searched her brain, trying to remember something Wash had told her that would convince him she was telling the truth. "What about that time you and he were kidnapped by that man? Oh, what was his name?" She paused for a moment. "Niska. That's it. You and he were kidnapped by Niska and you kept him from breaking by talking about Zoë."

His eyes widened. "How do you –"

"Because he told me." She smiled softly. "It's him, Mal. I just didn't realize Xavier had found his ship." She didn't know. She figured it was some great cosmic coincidence. "He's hurting, Mal. He needed to come back here."

Mal seemed to regain himself. "Then how did he get past Zoë without her noticing?"

"Didn't Xavier tell you he'd be disguised? The serum should wear off in about twenty-four hours, unless I give him the antiserum sooner." She looked up into her big brother's eyes. "It's him, Mal, sure as I'm sitting her before you."

He sat back on the bed, clearly still trying to work it all out in his head. After a moment, "Don't tell anyone else. Not yet."

She nodded. "Need to prove it to yourself first?" He nodded. "I understand, Mal. I do."

There was a knock at his door and it opened. She heard Zoë's voice. "Inara's back, sir. We headed out of here?"

"Yeah, Zoë. Have River take us out of the world." He turned to Lia. "Come on you. I think you need to unpack. When will our patient wake up?"

"Couple of hours. He's heavily sedated and wasn't too happy about it either."

Mal smiled as if to say 'Yep, that's Wash.' He caught himself before saying it out loud.

Lia headed to the cargo bay to get the crate Xavier had been carrying after checking on the sleeping Wash. She lifted it up and heard grunting. She peered over the top and saw Jayne doing pull ups. She walked past him.

"Need help?" he asked, not stopping.

She turned back. "Nope, I'm good." At that exact moment, they broke atmo and the ship shook, causing her to lose her grip. Fortunately, Jayne reacted quickly and grabbed the other side. She smiled sheepishly. "Thanks."

He took the box from her. "Headed to your bunk?"

"Kitchen actually. Gonna make dinner." Jayne smiled at the thought of food and she had to suppress laughter as he led her out of the bay and up to the galley. He sat the box down on the counter and looked at her eagerly.

"So, what's for dinner?"

"It's a surprise." He looked disappointed and she laughed out loud this time. "I promise you'll like it, Jayne." She didn't see the brief look that flitted across his face as she said his name. He headed back down to the cargo bay as she opened the lockers, surveying what they had and shaking her head.

About an hour later, the crate was unpacked and sitting in a corner and dinner was starting to smell good. Lia smiled as she checked it again. She moved to set the table as Zoë came in.

"Let me. It's my turn." Zoë took the plates from her and placed them around the table. "Cap'n tells me you lsot your husband. I'm sorry."

Lia looked up and met the other woman's eyes, surprised for a moment that Mal had shared this with her. Then she realized that she was going through the same thing, that Zoë would understand. "Thank you."

"I've been there. Lost mine about seven months ago." The sadness in the room engulfed them both as they shared their ghosts. "Never really had anyone to talk to about it."

Lia nodded, stirring a pot of carrots. It was left unsaid that she could talk to her about it. Lia was mildly surprised that this was Wash's stoic warrior woman. She had obviously changed. She watched Zoë pull napkins out of a drawer.

"So, Mal never told me he had a sister." She stood by the table, folding them. "Actually, he didn't really talk to much about his home before Shadow was razed."

Lia nodded. "Mal tends to be private." She shrugged. "Guess it's his way. He tries to seem like the bad ass but he's noble at heart." Zoë nodded. Lia smiled to herself. "There was this one time, when we were kids. He and his friends were running around the yard, playing cops and robbers. I wanted to play too, so I ran over to them and asked. All the boys said no, even Mal. As I was walking away, I heard one of them call me a stupid, good-for-nothing female, although a little more colorfully than that. Then I heard someone get punched. I turned around and there was Mal, wrestling this kid, 'bout twice his size for insulting me. Needless to say Mal wound up with a black eye and about six stitches in his lip, but that kid never bothered me again." She was laughing at the memory and Zoë was too.

"Sounds like the captain. This one time, on Persephone, Mal punched a guy in the face for insulting Inara. This meant he had challenged him to a fight. With swords!"

"No!" Lia gasped. Soon, she and Zoë were laughing hard as they bonded over their stories about Mal.

"What is so funny?" Mal asked as he walked in a short while later to see his first mate and his little sister laughing like a bunch of gossipy school girls.

Lia looked up from putting the freshly mashed potatoes in a bowl. "Nothing." She laughed again as she put the bowl on the counter, indicating that Mal should carry it over to the table. He took it and looked at her curiously.

Zoë walked around the counter carrying a bowl of carrots. "Nothing at all." The two women shared a look and Zoë snickered.

'Oh, no,' Mal thought. 'This can't be good.'

The smells of breaded chicken and freshly baked bread lured the rest of the crew to the mess.

"What smells so good?" Kaylee asked as she came in, wiping her hands on her jumpsuit. She smiled at the sight of the food as it made its way to the table. "Need any help?"

"No," Lia answered, carrying the platter of chicken. "Why don't you go---" She was about to say get the others as Jayne walked in from the engine room side of the galley with Simon trialing behind him and River glided in from the bridge. Lia spooned some potatoes and carrots on to a plate and placed a piece of chicken and a hunk of bread aside for Wash. Something told her that there would be no leftovers.

Then an incredibly graceful and breathtaking woman entered the galley. Mal seemed to brighten a little as she came over to the table, her violet dress flowing behind her.

"Inara!" Kaylee cried, hugging her.

"Hello, Kaylee." Inara smiled at her. "Been keeping out of trouble?" Kaylee looked at Simon and they both blushed slightly. Clearly the answer was no as Inara laughed quietly to herself.

Lia was carrying the bread over to the table as everyone sat down. Mal remembered he had one more introduction to make.

"Inara, I would like you to meet my little sister, Lia." Inara was clearly surprised to meet her. "Lia, Inara Serra. Inara is a Companion." Clearly, Mal had no respect for her job. There was a tension between the two of them.

Lia put down the bread and held out her hand. "It's very nice to meet you." She smiled warmly and the other woman returned the gesture.

"And you as well."

"Well," Mal said, rubbing his hands together. "Let's eat."

Dinner was an interesting affair. Stories were shared and the crew got to know Lia better. Much to his disappointment, the crew got to know Mal better through Lia's stories. He suddenly realized why she had been laughing with Zoë before. But he was glad to see his first mate smiling again.

After dinner, Jayne cleaned up and Lia brought the plate down to Wash. He was still sleeping and she checked his vitals. He was doing fine. She sat down in a chair and looked over the scans she had taken before boarding _Serenity_. It looked like they had reconstructed his heart, half of his lung, repaired the cartilage in his chest. The repairs were extensive.

She heard Wash moving and looked up to see him open his eyes. He looked around, confused. "What—where—" He turned and saw Lia. "We on a ship?"

Lia swallowed and nodded. "Yes." She stood up and walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge. "Wash, there's something I have to tell you."

But before she could there was a knock at the door. She turned as Mal stepped into the room. Wash's eyes went wide. "Mal?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Mal stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. He stood in front of it and crossed his arms. Lia stood up as he moved into the room, watching his every move. He stood at the end of the bed, his eyes dark and angry. Lia swallowed.

Wash looked shocked and confused. His mouth hung open. His eyes darted from Lia to Mal and back to Lia. "How did you find the ship?" He didn't let Lai answer but instead turned to Mal. "Where is Zoë, Mal? Where is my wife?" He got out of bed as he spoke.

Lia tried to prevent Wash from getting closer to Mal because she recognized that look in his eyes. But she didn't move fast enough. Mal grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"Don't you dare talk to me about Zoë!" He was inches from Wash's face. "You can't be Wash. Wash is dead."

"Mal!" Lia hissed, worried that someone would hear them. "Calm down. Please." She lay her hand gently on his shoulder.

He turned to her. "Ophelia, stay out of this." She backed away slowly and Mal set Wash back down on his feet. He didn't step away from him, though.

"Lia tells me that you're Wash. That she broke you out of some Alliance hospital. That the gorram government brought you back to life." Lia desperately wanted to protect Wash from her brother's wrath but there was nothing she could do.

"But I saw Wash die with my own eyes. I tore Zoë away from his body so she wouldn't suffer the same fate. I pulled the harpoon out of his body." Wash's hand went to the scar on his chest underneath his shirt as Mal continued. "I buried his body next to Book and Mr. Universe. I've had to move on, watch Zoë try and deal with life without him."

Wash had gone pale. The fact that he had been dead for so long and that everyone had been hurt must have finally hit him. His mouth formed a loose "o"-shape and he looked around the room, clawing at his chest. He looked like his legs would collapse and Lia pushed Mal out of the way and sat Wash at the end of the bed.

"Mal!" She whipped around to face her brother. "What about when we spoke before? Everything that I told you? You believed me then. What changed?" Her voice was angry but her eyes were pained.

He glowered at her. "Everything you told me could have been given to the Alliance. How do I know he's not a plant?" He stepped closer to her. "I have to think about my crew, mei mei."

"He's your crew, Mal."

Mal turned back to Wash. "Prove it. Prove to me that by some miracle, Wash has been brought back. Prove to me that you're not just some Alliance mole who's been lying to my sister."

Wash stood up, defensive. "What can I tell you, Mal, that will make you believe me?" he sighed and shook his head. "You want me to tell you about how you got me out of the infirmary after Zoë got hurt saving Kaylee? You want me to remind you about the button to call us back when Serenity was hurting and you sent us off?" He sat on the bed almost defeated. "You want me to ell you about what you said to Zoë in the galley after we rescued you from Niska?"

"You know full well we were just—" Mal stopped himself and covered his mouth. He looked at Lia and sat on the bed next to Wash. "Mei mei?" Lia only nodded as Wash put his face in his hands.

"God, this doesn't make sense to me. One minute I'm trapped in some lab, being poked with needles and asked inane questions. Next thing I know, this woman comes in, gets me out and brings me home." He looked up at Lia and then turned to Mal. Lia stood by them both, unsure of whom to comfort first.

Mal pulled Lia into the hallway as Wash nibbled at the nearly forgotten dinner tray she had brought for him. He closed the door and pulled Lia away from it. He opened his mouth and closed it, searching for words.

"You're right. It is Wash." She gave him that sisterly look that said 'I told you so.' "Don't tell the others yet. I need to talk to him. He has to know what's happened since he's been gone." Lia nodded.

Mal hugged her to him, squeezing her tight. She knew she was probably getting a hug that Wash should have gotten, but never would. "Everything happens for a reason, Mal." She pulled back and offered him a smile. "Momma always said that. He nodded and went back into Wash's room, closing the door and leaving her alone in the hallway.

Lia went back up to the galley and made herself a cup of tea. She sat at the table, alone with her thoughts. She held her face over the mug and let the steam roll over her face, soothing her.

So much had happened to her. She had lost her husband only to find her brother. There was so much he didn't know. She took a sip, letting the hot liquid slide down her throat. She felt the warmth spread slowly through her body.

She heard soft footsteps enter the galley and opened her eyes to see Inara. The Companion smiled almost apologetically and moved to make herself so tea, while addressing Lia.

"I'm sorry. Please don't let me disturb you." Her voice was soothing, wrapping around Lia like a warm blanket.

"No, it's fine." Lia smiled warmly. "Please, join me."

Inara smile and sat down next to Lia. The women sat in silence for a few moments. It was a comfortable silence, almost as if they had been friends for ages. Lia opened her mouth to speak, but Simon walked in and the question died on her lips. They all exchanged polite greetings. Inara saw that Lia had wanted to speak and stood, indicating that she should follow her. Lia smiled at Simon as she left.

Inara walked to her shuttle. It was beautifully decorated in warm tones. Lia couldn't help but smile. Inara sat on the couch and Lia did the same.

"What were you going to ask me before, Lia?"

Lia smiled sheepishly. "Well, I was wondering what was going on between you and my brother." She felt blush creep up her face as Inara looked shocked. Lia felt bad as the Companion started to stammer. Lia continued, embarrassed, "I don't mean to probe, I'm just curious. I've never seen him look at a woman the way he looks at you."

Inara smiled. "The captain doesn't know what he wants. And I'm not the type of woman who would wait for him to make up his mind."

Lia nodded, her respect for this woman growing. "That is a valid point. He could never make up his own mind." She sipped her tea.

"He must have been an interesting boy growing up."

"He was one of those boys who swore never to marry," she laughed. "He always teased me for wanting the traditional wedding. Big, fluffy, white dress."

Inara was laughing, too. She sighed softly as her laugh died. "Sounds like Mal." Lia had grown quiet. "And what about you? Did you get your fairy-tale?"

Lia shook her head. "Not the wedding of my childhood dreams. Life had changed too much." But she smiled. "But Alex was better than any husband I could have imagined." She put down her mug and pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them.

Inara put her mug down too and moved closer to the younger woman. She placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Lia started to cry. Inara's hand moved to rub her back soothingly, trying to comfort her.

"He's gone," Lia whispered as her sobs began to subside. She turned to Inara. "There was so much I had to tell him."

Inara offered her a gentle smile. "I'm sure he knew." Lia shook her head and started to cry again. Inara felt a sudden protectiveness for this woman and pulled Lia's head to rest on her shoulder.

How could Lia tell her? She felt ridiculous. She lifted her head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to break down. I need to be stronger." She took a deep breath and dried her eyes. "Thank you, Inara." She smiled and stood, taking the mugs with her and leaving a slightly perplexed Inara behind. 'That woman is hiding something,' Inara thought to herself as the shuttle door closed.

Lia went back to her bunk and began to unpack her bags. She was putting the last of her clothes away as she heard a knock on her door. "Ching jin," she called.

Wash poked his head in. "May I?"

She smiled at him. "That would be why I invited you when you knocked." He came in and closed the door behind him. Mal didn't want anyone to know he was there yet. He sat down in a chair as she pulled out some books.

"Whatcha got there?" He pointed at the books.

"_The Complete Works of William Shakespeare_," she said, placing the thickest one on the shelf above the small desk. The next book up was a rather tattered, leather-bound volume. "This was given to me when I was little. It's a book of fairy tales. I wanted to share it with my children." She smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry," came his quiet response. She put the rest up quickly. Most of her things had been unpacked already. "Anything I can help you with?"

Lia surveyed the room. "Well, you can hand me that bag," she said, pointing. He picked it up and a piece of paper fell out, but Lia didn't notice. She began to pull out all her files on Wash and what had been done to him, organizing it.

Wash picked up the piece of paper. It was well worn, folded countless times. He glanced at Lia and unfolded it to see if it was important. His eyes went wide. He looked back up at her. "Lia?"

"Hmm?" she said, turning. She saw him holding the paper. They locked eyes and stared at each other for a moment. Everything came crashing down on Lia at once as she felt her legs collapse beneath her.

Wash knelt down beside her and wrapped his arms around her. He understood everything now. He rocked her gently. "Everything will be ok." He looked around the room and she took the paper, clutching it in her hands. "It will be okay." He prayed it would be.


End file.
